Wireless communication, particularly wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, has become ubiquitous in the mobile computing environment. Some existing wireless networking standards, for example, WiFi protocol IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers) 802.11 can be used to provide close-proximity wireless connectivity between wireless devices. As an example, WiFi routers operating on a traditional 2.4 GHz band can reach up to 150 feet (46 m) indoors and 300 feet (92 m) outdoors. Newer long range low power (LRLP) wireless networking technologies, such as IEEE 802.11ah, have also been developed to operate at longer ranges and lower power. These LRLP wireless technologies extend the communication range of legacy IEEE 802.11 wireless technologies, for example, by approximately 10 dB and distance by approximately 500 m and have comparatively lower device power consumption.